Cazadores de Sombras, Lyra Bleimind
by CarriettaWhite
Summary: Situándose luego de COLS, Clarissa Morgenstern y Jonathan Herondale, saben que Sebastian esta llevando esta guerra mucho mas allá que entre Cazadores de Sombras y Demonios, también entre el Cielo y el Infierno, Jonathan C. Morgenstern sabe de alguien mucho mas poderoso, algo que no deberia ni existir, que no sabra de que lado estar El amor que esperas o El amigo que jamas te dejo


En una isla perdida en el Océano Pacifico, en la más recóndita cueva, protegidos de la tormenta que se desataba, se encontraban muchos espectros reunidos en torno a un chico y un pentagrama dibujado en el suelo, se escuchaban los murmullos y la lluvia golpear contra la piedra, el chico para calmar el ruido alzo una mano, todo se sumió en un silencio tenso, luego uno se atrevió a preguntarle

-Amo ¿está seguro de querer hacer esto?-chillo algo

-Mucho más de lo que crees-respondió el chico con voz segura

-Pero Amo… ¡Ella no es de fiar!-chillo otro

-¡Es cierto! Pregúntele a cualquier Submundo, le responderá eso-dijo el que estaba a su lado

Los murmullos se volvieron a elevar hasta que…

-¡BASTA!, yo sé muy bien lo que hago, y si para tener poder debo hablar con ella eso hare-dijo cortante

Todo se volvió a sumir en silencio y cuando se aseguró que nadie volvería a decir estupideces cobardes miro al brujo que había capturado para el trabajo, el subterráneo se le quedo mirando desafiante pero se intimido por su mirada y comenzó a recitar las palabras convocantes. Cuando termino de hablar el pentagrama se sumió en llamas, el brujo se asustó y huyo, no se molestó en pedir que lo siguieran ya que sabía que no diría nada, lo que hizo estaba más prohibido que comenzara a quemar bebes o cualquier otra idiotez. Las llamas se apaciguaron un poco y pudo ver más allá de ellas que había una figura de negro en el suelo, esta se fue elevando y todos a su alrededor se fueron hacia atrás, podía comprender al menos un poco el temor de ellos pero tenía que admitir que todo era ridículo, ella no era tan mala o ¿sí?

El punto es que la figura se alzó mostrando a alguien con un vestido negro largo y parecía tener plumas igualmente negras en toda la falda, tenía los brazos descubiertos mostrando ¿runas? Parecían más bien serpientes negras y gruesas enrollándose en su piel, las tenía en los brazos, los hombros y el pecho deteniéndose en su cuello sin cubrirle la cara, pudo ver solamente unas rojas pero estas no eran grandes, eran muy finas y solo estaban en su muñeca derecha por el lado en que sus venas también resplandecían; su rostro estaba cubierto por un velo negro que luego comprendió que era su cabello, liso y negro como el carbón, la figura levanto su mano, pensó que haría un ataque o algo peor pero solo se apartó el pelo de la cara, mostrando unos ojos rojos, _Como un demonio _pensó él. Decidido a no quedarse como un tonto admirando su belleza porque vaya que era hermosa, hablo con una voz fuerte según él.

-Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos-dijo mostrándose encantador como lo hacía el idiota de Jace

Ella solo lo miro burlonamente, como diciendo que sus esfuerzos de ganarse su confianza estaban muy patéticos

-Bueno ire al punto si no te importa…-dijo ya un poco molesto-Necesito tu ayuda…-

-Oh claro que necesitas mi ayuda-dijo con voz melodiosa, parecida a la de un ángel-No esperaba realmente que me hubieras convocado a tomar él Te o a felicitarme por mi cumpleaños, es de 500años por cierto-dijo divertida guiñándome el ojo

La mire como se mira a un chicle en el zapato, me molestaba enormemente que me interrumpieran y dieran comentarios sarcásticos, si quisiera eso habría llamado a Clarissa o Jace para ello, siempre contradiciéndolo.

-Muy bien niño bonito, ¿qué es lo que quieres?-dijo ya sería-¿Quemar el mundo? Porque no me molestaría enseñarles a esos viejos cazadores lo horrible que es allá abajo-dijo mirándose las uñas

En ese momento lo supo, sabía que lo ayudaría, ella los odiaba tanto como el, no le contaría todo su plan por supuesto pero si le diría lo que ganaría si lo ayudaba, no podría negarse. Podía escuchar la lluvia afuera contra la cueva, a los demonios quejándose de no querer cooperar con ella en el grupo, y podía verla a ella, esa chica que una vez condenada verlo muy interesada en las ideas que él le propondría.

Porque a Sebastian Morgenstern nadie lo engañaba ni lo detendría, ellos querían guerra, pues bien que la tendrían…


End file.
